


Friends are the Family You Choose for Yourself

by Joy_in_the_House, MinervaNorth



Series: Something of Home [12]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cancer, Friends Supporting Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_in_the_House/pseuds/Joy_in_the_House, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaNorth/pseuds/MinervaNorth
Summary: Maggie told April, Doris, and Monique about her cancer at the end of "Got a Friend in Me" (5x05)But who else knows?Who does she trust to tell?
Relationships: Crockett Marcel & Maggie Lockwood
Series: Something of Home [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Friends are the Family You Choose for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinervaNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaNorth/gifts).

> I had this brain wave and MinervaNorth wanted it and so yeah here it is

**April 16, 2019** **  
** **1421 Hours** **  
** **Gaffney Chicago Medical Center** **  
** **Crockett**

I wish I could figure out this damn file. I’m seriously considering getting Choi a penmanship book as a secret Santa or something, because this is ridiculous. A damn lieutenant commander in the USNR, and he writes like  _ this. _

My hip buzzes, and when I check, I see a text from Kelley.  _ Going to Molly’s, see you in the morning <3 _

I send a quick  _ Love you, see you _ and slip my phone away, turning back to the file. Dammit.

Maggie just tries to slip me another file, seemingly trying to shake a thought from her head. Still, she stays quiet. 

“Hey, you good?” I ask, nudging her gently. She takes a heavy breath, and then another, before she finally speaks up. 

“Not really, Crockett, no,” she seems to breathe out, her anxiety filling the space between us. I glance around quickly, putting the file aside. 

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” I ask softly.

She opens her mouth, and then shuts it. “It’s fine,” she says with a smile.

I put the file away, gently pulling her to the staff room. Doris has the charge phone anyway. I pull Maggie to the couch. “What’s goin’ on?” I ask again.

She sighs, like she knows she’s been caught, but she looks up to me, the concern mounting. 

“I’ve been in treatment,” she starts, but her voice breaks. I take her hand gently, looking at her.

“For what?”

It’s like she’s fighting against herself to tell me, but her better sense wins out. 

“Adenocarcinoma.”

I let out a short breath. “Oh,” I say quietly. “Oh. Oh, Maggie.”

“You can’t say a word,” she says almost immediately. It’s considerably louder than the rest, almost violent. 

“I won’t. I won’t. Oh, Mags,” I whisper, and I hug her to my side a bit. “How… how bad?”

“Stage 3. Metastatic,” she explains, even as the tears rush to her eyes. I pull her closer to me. 

“How you doin’? Honest, now,” I say softly. 

She chuckles once, brushing the tears from her face. “Honestly? Not good. Not good at all.”

“How can I help? Where you goin’ for treatment?” I just keep hugging her close. My damn eyes are tearing up, but I just keep her close. I gotta. 

“East Mercy. I didn’t want… I didn’t want anyone here…” she drifts.

“You didn’t want anyone to know,” I finish. “I get it. When… When you goin’ again?”

“I have an appointment tomorrow,” she says. Every time she says something, she’s almost apologetic.

“What if I came with you?” I say softly. I Just rub my thumb over her knuckles.

She almost pulls away from me, until she  _ finally _ decides not to, and just takes my hands. 

“You… you don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

She searches my face, and finally, she starts to nod. “Okay. Yes. That… that would be fine, I think.”

I give her a small smile. “How long have you known? Sorry, that ain’t the nicest question to ask.”

“I don’t mind, coming from you,” she lets spill out. “About three weeks. No one else knows. I’m not telling anyone but-but Goodwin, and April, and Monique and Doris.”

“My mouth is sealed,” I whisper, miming crossing my heart and my eyes at her. “You got this. I got you. Gonna fight this shit.”

“W-what? Why?” She says, eyeing me, but then her eyes shift downwards, like she already knows the answer.

I chuckle, pushing the hair out of her eyes. “Mags,” I chide gently. “You’re family. We take care’a our own.  _ I  _ take care’a my own.”

She gives me a warm smile. “Thanks, ‘Kett. I mean it. I do.”

“I’ve always got you.” I kiss her cheek, smiling. “Thanks for trustin’ me.”

“Always,” she says softly. “Twelve thirty. Tomorrow. My appointment,” she says, clearing her throat. 

“I’ll drive you,” I offer quietly. 

She nods, finally standing up, letting my hand trail from hers. “Thanks, Crockett. Really. Just… thanks.” I stand too, giving her a quick hug.

“Always, Mags,” I say softly. “Anythin’ for my family. Anythin’ for you.”

She just nods, dropping a kiss on my forehead before she just silently leaves.

I watch her leave, and I sigh. Lord, this family didn’t have enough trouble before. My eyes water briefly, but I shake it out. 

Gonna fight like hell for this, and she’s fightin’ that, but I’m just fightin’ for her. This family isn’t whole without everyone okay.

But it comes down to one thing, the one thing they’ve all reminded me of since I got here:

We take care of our own.


End file.
